When you're Sick Of your Life
by Lu82
Summary: It's the sequel to ' Revenge, bloody revenge'. Buffy finds out something that will make her take an important decision.. Will Spike please his beloved?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back with the last one, the longest and fluffiest (sometimes, because it's pretty violent, too, once again!) story of the whole mini-saga.

Let's start:

_WHEN YOU'RE SICK OF YOUR LIFE… (Sequel to " REVENGE, BLOODY REVENGE!)_

_I need to say something before starting this fic: I had said it was set on season 5, but there's not Dawn, Willow is not gay and it's like there s still something between her and Xander.. the question is .. why haven't I set it on the beginning of season 4? Well, I have started without thinking and now I need to do this change to carry on the story.. hope you'll like it anyway! _

PART 1

"Are you ready, pet?" Spike asked while he was straightening his shirt.

He was more than happy to be what he was, but there's nothing he wouldn't give to contemplate himself in front of a mirror!

"I'm ready. Please luv, stop arranging yourself.. You're a hottie, as always!" Buffy confessed winking, coming out from her room with a magnificent white silk dress that left almost nothing to imagination.

"Lucky for me I'm already dead or I would have risked a heart attack!" he commented, unable of taking his eyes off her.

Although they had been together for nearly a year, every time her beauty dazzled him, but he could notice with satisfaction that he also had the same effect on her.

"I've heard 'bout a new cool pub in the nearby.. wanna go there?" he suggested, while they were jumping on the car.

"Sure, why not? I feel like having a party so much! I'll dance only for you, baby!" she answered nibbling his ear sensually.

"Aww.. Buffy, if you act this way we won't even arrive to the pub, 'cause I'm gonna take you right here right now!" he warned her, holding her tight.

" It's not a bad idea.." she provoked him, "..but we can do that on the way back home! This is a Party-Dress, so it deserves a party!" she finished her sentence freeing herself from his grip.

" Maybe is it also a Kiss-At-Least-Your-Man-Before-He-Takes-You-To-Party-Dress?" he asked, leaning to her again, determined not to surrender.

"Yeah, I guess so!" she pleased him, grasping his shoulder and giving him a long passionate kiss.

"Ok, now I guess we can go!" he smiled.

They arrived to the pub soon.

As long as they let in, Buffy began the center of the attention of almost every guy, immediately forced to look somewhere else by the icy 'hands-off' looks that a very jealous Spike gave anyone.

Someone would have sworn to see fire in the peroxide blond's blue eyes.

Buffy couldn't stand any girl daring to devour her precious Spike with their eyes.

If looks could kill they all would be dead.

They danced few inches one from the other for about an hour, their eyes never breaking contact.

Suddenly, she stopped dancing, pointing enraged a finger to one of the many girls in the crowd.

"Hey! I've seen the way you're watching her all time long!" the blonde yelled at Spike.

"Me! Maybe you're the one who is flirting with everyone around here!" he bawled.

By then all the eyes were on them.

"Well, you know what? I'm so sick of you and all your paranoia..it's over, asshole!" she summoned him, departing.

"I couldn't ask better, bitch! It's really over" he yelled at her from afar, but remaining on the dance floor, sure that someone would have approached him soon.

It was the same certainty Buffy had, while she was sitting at the bar, sipping an alcoholic with a dejected air.

"I'm gonna pay the drink for this lady!" a young brunette male said to the barman, sitting near the fascinating blonde.

"You know, I was wondering.. how can a beautiful girl like you be so sad?" he asked coming closer.

"I have my reasons.. but now I feel very much better!" she answered with a smile, pretending to be interested in him.

"Really? Let me see if I make it even better.." he whispered putting an arm around her waist.

"Uhhm.. well, it works!" she chuckled.

The boy got even closer, but before he could kiss her she gently pushed him away with a hand.

"No please, not here.. There're too many people and I'm kinda shy! Why don't we go outside?" she suggested, going with him towards the exit.

(In the meanwhile)

Neither Spike's waiting had been so long; as soon as Buffy departed, a girl approached him, just the one the blonde had pointed out, sure that she had impressed him.

"Hi, are you looking for company?" she asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you volunteering to offer me some?" he asked back with a smooth voice.

"It will be a pleasure! You know what? You have lost nothing special, that bitch didn't deserve you.." she exclaimed, passing a hand through her long dark red hair.

Spike made a huge effort to fight the strong urge to kill her immediately.

Instead, he got closer to her, taking her hand.

"I'm tired of dancing, wanna go outside with me for a walk? Just to know each other better!" he suggested and the girl, without thinking twice, departed with him.

(In the meanwhile)

"I think here's perfect.. no one can see or hear us.." the brunette said to Buffy, once they arrived at the end of a blind alley.

"Right. It's perfect!" she exclaimed, smashing him against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell..?" the boy asked, visibly scared.

Her only answer, she began laughing, pinning him against the wall.

"It's so funny, I'm not gonna kiss you.." she commented vamping out and that terrorized the guy definitely.

"..but I'm gonna kill you!" she concluded burying her fangs in his neck while he was screaming in vain.

She finished just in time to hide and enjoy undisturbed Spike and his victim's arrival.

TBC

I hope you'll like it..


	2. Chapter 2

Funkydevil ( Sorry , but the redhead will meet a not very nice fate, Spike is only Buffy's. Anyway, nothing personal, by the way, I've been a redhead , too for a while, although I'm a brunette, lol!) , spabangel, I'm sooo glad you like even this one, thanks so so so much!

And now.. From Hyper violent to hyper sugared! ;)

PART 2

"Well, maybe we're going a bit to far from the pub.." the dark redhead girl commented, striking into the same alley.  
"Wassup? Are you scared?" he asked with a smile.

"Not at all with you!" she answered the same way.  
"Guess what? You'd better be scared.." he warned her, while something in his face was changing and she noticed it with horror.

"Very scared!" he laughed.  
She tried to escape screaming, but he obviously was faster and grabbed her roughly, sending her at the end of the alley, where the girl's screams increased when she stumbled on the male corpse beside her.

Amused by her shouts, he raised her from the ground ungracefully.  
"First. NO ONE insults MY FIANCE'!" he yelled at her, pulling her body against him with a strong tug on her hair.  
"And second.. well, on second thought there's nothing else to say so ADIEU!" he said, biting her neck, draining her completely after few minutes.

"Come here, luv, show it's done!" Spike said, his human face replacing his features, as Buffy showed up.  
"So, you've won even this time! But the next one I'll kill my prey before you can kill yours!" he smiled, running into her.  
"We'll see it!" she muttered hugging him.

"Buffy, if you carry on winning I'll never get to see any of your performances, while you always manage to see mine.." he complained, holding her waist on their way back to the car.  
"Ok Spikey.. I promise I'll try not to be so quick with my next prey.." she assured him putting her head on his shoulder.

".. but try to understand.. that loser was so annoying.. and so gross, and arrogant, I couldn't stand him even a second more.. I mean.. he couldn't put his bloody hands off, he hadn't court me a little bit.. he hadn't even asked my name!" she justified.  
"Well, that wanker didn't really know the good-manners!" Spike commented, opening the car door to his beloved, as a real gentleman.

"So sweetheart, have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" he asked, setting the car in motion.  
"A lot. That pub is great: I liked the atmosphere, the music was cool and of course.. food was excellent!" she laughed, making him laugh, too.  
"So, honey, I think we'll pay several visits again there, maybe without the quarrel-stuff.." she suggested.

"You think so? Well, it worked out perfectly, didn't it? Plus, admit it, didn't remind you to the good old times?" he asked.  
"Oh, yeah, you're right. But I definitely prefer these times. And anyway, feeding together is so much more fun, we hadn't done it for weeks.." she clarified, getting out, once arrived.

"You're bloody right my Queen! I miss it, too; but don't worry: we have all the time we want to do everything.." he smiled, lifting her up suddenly.  
".. anyway, now I have other plans in my mind.." he informed her going towards their suite.  
".. they involve you, me.. and all the nasty things I wanna do with you since before we left!" he finished his sentence, kicking the door close behind him and throwing Buffy on the bed, where he joined her who was giggling excited.

They made love in a rude and wild way, until he collapsed on the top of her.  
"I know that you might have heard that at least 10000 times, but .. I love you, Buffy!"  
"I'll never get tired of hearing that as I'll never get tired of telling you how much I love you, Spike!"

"So, pet, next week will be your first year as a vampy .. we gotta celebrate!"  
"Oh William, you've remembered!" she smiled at him.  
"Sure! How could I ever forget the most beautiful Siring of my un-life, bringing you to my World?" he confessed, kissing her shoulder.

"By the way, do you even remember your "vampy-day"?"  
"Nothing easier.. it's the same day of yours, of course lots of years ago, but the day is the same. Actually, I did it intentionally so we can share together even that.." he admitted a bit shyly.  
"Oh Ssppiiiiiiiikkkkke!" she exclaimed hugging him.  
"This is the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me, I couldn't be happier!"  
"Anything for my Queen!" he whispered, licking her neck.

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and rolled with him to the opposite side of the bed.  
She was on the top of him.  
"You had been so sweet to me.." she whispered in his ear, taking his arms behind his head, pressing them with her body,  
".. now let me be as sweet as I can to you!"

So, with an unbelievable sweetness she kissed every inch of his marble body, making that moment last as long as she could, pleasing him with that soft torture.  
When he couldn't hold on any longer, he took her in his arms and that time there was no violence, no bites, no scratches, just an infinite tenderness that took off nothing to their flaming passion.

"I think I've found the perfect way to celebrate!" she said, snuggling against his chest.  
"Tell me, pet!"  
"Well, why don't we come back to Sunnydale? I'd like to revive every single moment of that magic night, which means no rough, no kills, just you, me and the night! Plus, I miss our town so much.." she confessed.

On one hand Spike wanted to please his lover, but on the others he dread a possible meeting with her former-friends.  
But she had sworn herself there would be no violence, then they wouldn't have stayed there for too long, maybe not even a week, plus he also terribly missed that town so full of memories.  
"Well Buffy, I don't know if.."

" 'I give you my word, may I die if I can't keep my promise'!" she quoted him, mocking his accent.  
"See? I remember everything and this is what I want!" she insisted, crossing her arms.  
"First, I don't talk that way!" he clarified.   
"And second… you're right, I gave you my word! Ok, pet, if it's Sunnyhell what my baby wants, then it's Sunnyhell what my baby gets!" he finally gave in, rolling his eyes.

TBC

Please, forgive my terrible English:(

I hope you'll still like it, I'll update that on Monday ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, so much, spbangel and Funkydevil, you're very kind:)

You know, Good.. or (especially) Evil.. I love Vamp Buffy! ;)

PART 3

They didn't waste time. They entrusted the surveillance of the town to their most reliable minions and they left the night after.

After few days they already were on their way to Sunnydale and the bleached vampire couldn't resist the temptation to mow down the Welcome sign.

"I was sure you would have done it!" she commented playing with a lock of her hair.

"What can I say, pet? A tradition is a tradition! Now I really feel at home!" he smiled.

He had calculated everything perfectly: they had arrived exactly the day of their 'anniversary'.

But it was still full daylight, so they were forced to stay in the car.

"There's still a couple of hours to sunset, what can we do?" he asked suggestively, caressing her hair.

"Uhmm.. I'd have an idea.." she whispered straddling upon him, reclining the seat.

"We've done it in all the oddest places but never here.. wanna try? I guess it's so much fun!" she suggested, unbuttoning his shirt, while he was unzipping her dress.

When they finished it had already been sunset for nearly an hour.

Spike left the car in the nearby of his old crypt, noticing with delight it was still abandoned, just as he had left it.

They brought their baggage inside and they got themselves ready for their special night.

"Everything is the same, nothing is changed, well maybe is kinda more desolated.." Buffy commented while they were heading towards the Graveyard, holding hands.

"Here is the exact point where it happened!" Spike exclaimed, taking her near a tree.

"Yeah, I remember.. we mentioned Riley and you suddenly got all jealous.."

"Then I mentioned D.. well who I had mentioned and YOU got all jealous!"

"Then I kissed you, just like this!" and so they fell on the ground, he upon her, blocking her.

"And then, I started kissing you that way.." he said between kisses, going down to her neck, licking it before vamping out.

"I began biting and you said.."

"Spike! There's someone!" she cut him suddenly.

He stopped, still in game-face.

"No, it's not that! You said ' How c..'" but she cut him once again, freeing herself from his grip.

"Spike, you didn't understand! There are people coming now, can't you feel them? We gotta hide, hurry up!" she clarified, dragging him with her behind a bush.

"Before you wonder why, we hide just because we swore tonight there would have been no violence and no kills.. let's just hope they'll go away soon.. we were having such a good time!" she justified, smiling to her lover, while two mysterious figures were coming from afar.

After they approached a bit, Buffy recognize them.

"Xan and Will!" she gasped with a faint voice, really enthused.

Spike looked his Mate deep into her eyes and.. what did he see? Joy? Yeah, it wasn't eagerness to kill them; it was pure happiness to see them again.

Although he was very intrigued and amazed by her reaction, he preferred to say nothing.

The two guys held their hands, approaching to a tombstone where Buffy with her supernatural view managed to read.. nonetheless her name!

Undertaken as she was having a good time with her Sire, she hadn't even noticed that tombstone in her honor.

Suddenly, Willow passed a finger on the gravestone, starting speaking.

"Buffy, it's been a year, since you've gone.." but the tears began falling down her eyes.

Xander came close, giving his support hugging her.

"We.. we miss you so much.." she kept her speech.

"I'd never thought I would have said it but.. we even miss Spike, would have you ever guessed?" the brunette added to cheer up a bit Willow, but he didn't know he had also made the bleached blond smile.

"Yeah, it hurt so much, we don't know what happened to both of you, but we'll try to find out as hard as we could! Anyway Buffy, I hope you'll be happy, wherever you are now!" the girl finished, looking above the sky.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it, Red, she is really, really happy.." the blond muttered, making Buffy chuckle.

"Willow, we'd better go now, it's dangerous to remain here with all the vampires around, although it seems that tonight there's no one around.. Anyway, now they rule this town.." Xander explained.

"You're right. I can't believe it yet. Since Buffy's death everything went horribly wrong: first that terrible Plague where we lost everyone we loved, just because somehow we weren't here with them when it happened, and now… I just wonder why I couldn't be dead, too!"

"Will, don't talk that way, we have still each other and we gotta hold on, although it is so damn hard!" he hugged her, departing.

Spike couldn't believe what he was seeing: Buffy was crying, crying for the death of all her former friends!

That time he wasn't able to shut up and he asked what he needed to ask her before, even if it didn't make much sense.

"Honey.. it's not like you still have your soul, is it? "

She stopped sobbing immediately.

"Hell no! Eww! I'm a ruthless evil soulless vampire, but it doesn't mean I have got no memories 'bout people I really care (sniffing)… must be a Turning-Slayer –Consequence!"

Her eyes were still full of tears, so he hugged her letting her cry it all out, stroking her shoulders.

Finally the sobbing stopped.

"I don't know pet, anyway…with Soldier Boy you.."

"I've said only about people I really care!" she explained so coldly that he had no doubts anymore.

"So, love, there was no need to leave Sunnydale, I would have never hurt one of them!" she kept talking, amazing him with her perspicacity.

"So, did you already know the real reason why I took you away?"

" Of course.. and I love you so much for that! Plus, Paris is something incredible.. " she answered kissing him, before coming out that bush.

"You know.. since the first night I had sworn to myself I would let them enjoy their lives, but now.." and an evil smile Spike knew very well formed on her lips.

"Uh-uh! What's in your mind, kitten?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Well, I mean.. you have seen how much they were upset and willing to give up with their lives.. so, as I always say, when you're sick of your life.. get yourself an un-life!" she ended up, laughing with him.

"Will you help me, won't you?"

"Sure sunshine, besides I'll like that annoying brunette better as my Childe " he commented smiling.

Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down with her.

"If I'm not wrong ..someone was celebrating before.." she whispered in his ear. And that time no one interrupted them.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, luv, did you enjoyed it?", he asked, once they were back at the crypt.

"Every single moment, saving the interruption.." she confessed.

" .. anyway, now we have a purpose, but I'm too tired to think about that now. Baby, you worn me out!" she said kissing his cheek before burying herself under the sheets.

" That's fine pet. We'll think about that tomorrow!" he repeated, following her example.

TBC

Please, forgive my terrible English:(

I hope you'll still like it..

Now I go update also 'Simply Absurd ' and 'If you are me ' ;)


	4. Chapter 4

thank you spbangel!

This is kind of fluff in some parts!

PART 4

When Buffy awoke the night after she found Spike working out.

"Love, what are you doing?" she asked stirring and rubbing her eyes.

"A bit of training. It's always good, mostly because we are gonna find the Master here later, so.. I'd better get myself ready for anything! He could be strong.. but I'll be stronger!" he explained without breaking the exercise.

"I don't understand why we gotta find the Master, anyway, I'm always up for fighting, especially with you!" she exclaimed before sending a powerful kick in his stomach that flung him to the ground.

"If you wanna dance, just ask, Slayer!" he said, getting back to his feet quickly and he hit her back before she could dodging his blow.

"Anyway sweetheart, we gotta find the Master because we'll make him and his minions kidnap your friends for us!" he explained, while his fist was missing the mark.

"Cool! Then, when they are tied and chained, we'll let in and since I've found out they suspect nothing 'bout me, they'll believe I'm somehow still alive and that we are there to rescue them, instead… uhmm.. I like that!" she stroke back, trying to hit him below the belt, but he avoided it with an agile jump.

"Alright! Well, I think we've done enough training. Let's go find the Master! Then we'll find a way to make your friends fall in our trap!" he decided, blocking her from behind with a strong grip of his arm around her neck, holding her hands in his other hand.

"Now, do you give in, pet? "

"Ok, I give in! But this time you won just because I'm not completely awake yet!" she justified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander was right: Sunnydale was swarmed by vampires, so Buffy and Spike didn't wait too long to find one and persuade him to take them to his Master.

They were only fledglings, so for the two blondes to beat them was like to steal candies from a child.

Once they were in the presence of the Master, they easily managed to convince him to cooperate.

"Anyway, what do I gain helping you? " he asked and a second after Buffy was already behind him, blocking him with the same grip Spike had used on her before, as the peroxide blond was took care of all the minions trying to help their Master.

"Wrong question, buddy.." she smiled, drawing out a stake from her sleeve, pressing it lightly against his heart.

" .. just ask yourself what YOU RISK if you DON'T help us!" she advised him, deepening the pressure a bit.

Scared not only by the stake but also by the quickness the blond vampire took to knock down all his better minions, the Master was forced to give his help, without trying anything funny, assuring to hand over them the prisoners, alive.

Then, they planned the trap.

"Anyway, who the hell are you two?" the Master asked, amazed by their superiority.

"Well, I'm Spike, also known as William the Bloody " Spike introduced himself, sure that he would have recognized him, but the silence of the other one puzzled him.

"Killer of three Slayers, and Sire of this beautiful Former One, my Queen Buffy.." he kept, indicating her.

".. ring any bloody bell?" he asked once again.

"No, I'm sorry!" the other one apologized.

"Bloody Hell! And you dare call yourself a Master!" he burst out, departing with his fiancé.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Spikey.. don't get so angry! Not everyone knows all your glorious deeds .." she calmed him down, massaging his shoulders, sitting on the bed of their crypt.

"Mm… good! Anyway, I mean.. I'm kinda famous in our kind, it's a piece of history for every vampire!"

"I know honey, I know.." she went along with him, keeping her massage, rolling her eyes.

Couldn't she find a boyfriend anymore full of himself?

But to her eyes, even his flaws were good qualities!

"I thought we would have faced strong and powerful opponents, instead.. just look at the Master: he must have been turned for six months or less. We did all that training for nothing, although it was fun! I just wonder how this bunch of morons can rule this town.." he commented.

"I wonder the same! You really were a strong and dangerous Master when you took the command of Sunnydale years ago, and maybe this town could have been completely yours.. if a certain beautiful, brave and valiant blonde Slayer hadn't spoilt your plans all the time.." she mocked him, ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, right.. I still gotta thank you for that!" he stroke back, jumping on her and sealing her lips with his.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The night after, Xander sat on his sofa, watching a football match, as Willow sat beside him, engrossed in the reading of a magician book.

After the Plague they had decided to live together, it made them feel less alone.

Suddenly a scream from the street took their minds of their business.

"Aaaahhh! Please, somebody help! He's gonna kill me!"

So, leaning from the window, they saw a young guy who screamed, running from a disquieting chaser and they immediately realized he was a vampire.

"C' Mon, Xan! Hurry up, he needs our help!" she said rushing down the street, followed by the brunette.

"We are two, while he's alone, we can beat him easily!" Xander commented .

After all the time they had spent with Buffy, they had learned to manage on themselves.

"Hey, you, leave him alone!" Xander summoned him, throwing himself against the vampire, hitting him in the stomach with his elbow as hard as he could, in the meantime Willow helped the unlucky guy.

Xander had already drawn the stake, but Willow's shout stopped him before he could hit the vampire.

Turning, he realized with terror that not only the supposed victim was a vampire himself and he was taking Willow hostage, but also that suddenly a whole gang surrounded the two humans.

"It was a trap!" was all what the boy managed to say, then both the girl and him were knocked senseless.

"Well done, guys! You did an excellent job!" Spike congratulated, coming out from the end of the street with Buffy.

"Now, just take them to the Old Abandoned Warehouse and we'll take good care of them!" the girl ordered.

TBC

Please, forgive my terrible English:(


	5. Chapter 5

Penguins took my sanity (nice nic name, lol. yaaaayyy! A new reader, I'm so happy! I'm soo glad you like also 'Before, now, Forever ' dear, just take your time ;) ), spbangel thank youuu ! ;)

PART 5

When they recovered consciousness, the two humans found themselves tied on a chair, locked in the Warehouse.

"There's something wrong.." Willow commented.

" .. why didn't they kill us?"

"Right! Anyway… I don't expect anything good!" Xander admitted.

"Finally, you're awake. I was afraid it would take all the night!" a familiar voice exclaimed behind their shoulders.

When they turned, they had the biggest surprise of their lives.

"Oh my god! Buffy, Spike, I can't believe it! We were sure you were dead, instead you two are still alive!" Willow gasped, wondering at the same time why they hadn't set them free yet.

Their only answer, they started laughing.

"Ok, sure! Sorry Spike, maybe 'alive' is not the most suitable word for a vampire!" Xander justified, wondering why they were holding their hands.

"You're wrong, Xan .." Buffy explained, showing him her true face.

" .. for two ones!" she laughed once again, as her Mate hugged her, smiling.

"Spike! You, dirty bastard! What the hell have you done to her?" the brunette yelled, watching him with hatred.

"Shh, nasty boy!" Buffy summoned him, her human face replacing her features, remaining hugged to Spike.

"First, you can't blame what you don't know! I guess it's hard to believe, but I was more than agree when Spike turned me, and now I'm really happy, as I had never been before! And second.. " she walked towards him, whispering in his ear.

".. you shouldn't talk that way to your Soon-To-Be-Sire!" she warned him and a moment after the blond was already on him, amused by the terror in his eyes.

"Oh C'mon!" he exclaimed vamping out.

"I'm sure you'll thank me after that!" so he bent over to bite his neck, draining him slowly, while Willow was screaming desperately.

"No! Xander!"

Then, she looked at Buffy who smiled ecstatic to Spike, admiring his work.

"Oh, Buffy, how can it be? You once was my best friend!" she said starting to cry.

"Willow, darling.. I hadn't forgotten.." she answered sweetly, approaching her and whipping her tears.

".. and we can still be friends, just in a darker way, but still best friends!"

"Darker way!" Willow repeated, puzzled.

"You see, my Spike isn't killing Xander if it's what you think, he's just making him one of us.. so you have a choice: to be his dinner when he awakes or.." she kept talking, caressing her face.

" .. to be his mate, following him. I know you still love each other; I can feel it. Will, I didn't mean to do this at the beginning. Spike and me had come back just to enjoy ourselves, I really wanted to let you, Xan and all the others I care live your lives happily. I would have never tried to hurt anyone of you. But when I saw you and Xander, in the Graveyard, talking about the Plague, I'm so sorry for that, you can ask Spike about if you don't believe me.. anyway, I saw you so sad and lonely, I had to do something. So now, Willow, why don't you let me help you?" Buffy begged her, unbuttoning the first buttons of her shirt.

Willow looked at Xander once again: his strength was leaving him, so Spike bit on his wrist, watching her.

"It's up to you, Red! I wouldn't throw away the chance for real happiness if I were you.." he advised her, bringing his wound to Xander's mouth, which started drinking, passing out few minutes before.

What could she do? She knew it was something terribly wrong, but now she was completely alone, so what did she have to lose?

"Well Buffy, we're friends, right! And true friends share everything: secrets, feelings.." she said, exposing her neck to her.

"..and experiences!"

"Oh, Will! You won't regret it!" the blonde assured smiling, slipping to her game face and starting draining her, doing the same thing Spike had done with Xander.

Finally, they untied and laid them on a table, before leaving the Warehouse.

"It will take at least one night and I think no one will disturb them here. We can leave them alone for now!" Spike instructed, departing with his girl, walking towards their car.

"Can't wait 'till they awake! We're gonna have lots of fun together!" Buffy exclaimed, hugging him.

"Well, we don't need them to have fun!" he whispered in her ear.

"Uh uh! Someone is jealous!" she teased him.

"'m not jealous!" he clarified.

"It's just .. if I think 'bout what will happen.. maybe then you'll want to spend more time with them than with me! After all… they are your friends." he commented, a bit upset.

"Yeah, you said it: they are my friends, just and only friends! But you.. oh, you're so much more, you're my everything!" she said pulling him to her, giving him a violent kiss before smashing him on the hood of the Desoto.

"Now let me show you how bloody much I love you and care 'bout you, Mr. Big Jealous! " she said, jumping on him.

They made love there and they would have carried on but sunrise was near, so they decided to get on the car.

"Wow, I think you showed me bloody well!" he smiled at her, visibly pleased.

"Hey, pet, tell me your secret, I mean.. they could have been anywhere, but you sent our allied gang to the exact place. How did you know your friends were at Xander's?"

"I have to admit it, love .. I hadn't the slightest idea! Let's call it a bit of my sixth sense mixed with a huge luck!" she answered, amazing him once again for her unpredictability.

TBC

p.s. You know, I'm a great fan of Xan vamp/Will vamp shipper since I've seen 'The wish' for the first time.. So, forgive this madness of mine.. :)

now I go update also 'If you are me ' , ' I f I were you ' and 'Voices in the night ' ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Spbangel, tahnk you soo much !

PART 6

The night after they went hunting but Sunnydale by then was very different: the streets and the pubs were nearly deserted because people were locked in their houses, safe.

But with a bit of patience and lots of slyness, the two blondes managed not only to have their 'dinner', but also to knock unconscious a young couple, who they brought to the old warehouse, chaining them against the wall of the room where Willow and Xander were still sleeping.

"I guess they're waking up tonight." Spike informed, giving them a quick glance.

"Wanna go out for a walk during the waiting?" he suggested, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure, why not? It's a beautiful night, there's such a starry sky!" Buffy commented, departing with him.

In the meanwhile, inside the Warehouse Willow began stirring lazily, opening her eyes.

The first thing she noticed was her mate, lying beside her.

Smiling, she bent over him, kissing him softly and whispering in his ear.

"Wake up, Xander! It's time to raise!"

Her words had an immediate effect: a moment after he popped his eyes open, too.

"Hey baby!" he smiled.

"You know.. I'm glad you're here with me, I was so afraid they would have killed you.." he confessed, holding her tight.

"Honestly, they gave me a choice: to be turned by Buffy or to be left here still human, so you would have probably killed me after your awakening. As you can see I chose the first one, and it feels so good!" she laughed evilly.

"Oh well, even if you had chosen the second one it would ended the same way.. I could never kill you baby, I would have just done exactly what Buffy did to you, too bad she anticipated me!" he admitted, caressing her hair.

"Anyway, she had done a very good job, you're so beautiful, even than before if possible.."

"Oh Xan, well, I gotta say the same for you, you're so irresistible.."

So, they ended up kissing for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------

Coming back from their walk, the two blondes heard some moans, so they approached to the entrance of the warehouse, peeping inside without drawing attention, talking quietly.

"Hey pet, look! They haven't fed yet!" he said pointing the young couple still senseless.

"Well, it seems that now they're feeling another kind of 'hunger'!", she commented laughing.

"We'd better leave them alone, they need a bit of privacy.. but I'm too bloody curious to leave!" she admitted.

"They are still fledglings, so they can't feel our presence yet. We can stay here and watch them from outside, and they won't even notice us, trust me!" Spike suggested.

He wouldn't have ever confessed to her, but that scene was intriguing a lot him, too.

A sudden whining coming from a corner of the room interrupted the kiss of the other two.

It was then that they noticed their soon-to be first victims.

"Hey, love! It looks like Daddy and Mommy took good care of us, even a Welcome Dinner!" Xander laughed, taking her mate's hand and approaching to the two people who had just recovered.

"Where am I? And why am I chained?" the girl exclaimed first, looking her boyfriend to be sure he also was fine.

"I don't know honey.. we had met that mysterious blonde couple and then.. I don't remember anything!" her fiancé explained.

Then he realized they weren't alone in that room.

" I'm so glad to see someone, please.. can you two help us?" the boy asked.

The two interlocutors gave each other an understanding gaze.

"You know, darling, we could set you free.." Willow answered, caressing the chained boy's face and that got his girlfriend very jealous.

But the touch of the mysterious brunette's cold hand on her skin took her mind off.

".. but unfortunately for you.. we don't wanna do it!" the red girl said with an evil laughter, slipping to her game-face for the first time, pulling the guy to her to bite viciously in his neck, amused by his screams mingled to his girlfriend's ones after that Xander had attacked her, too.

For all the time their now yellow eyes had never break contact and when they finished the kissed savagely, still in game-face.

Once again they were interrupted.

But this time it was a short applause.

TBC

Next time I'll finally post the last chapter of the whole mini-saga ;)

Now I'm gonna update also 'Before, Now, Forever ' ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much, spbangel, I'm glad you like this story. ;)

Now, as promised..the end!

PART 7

Turning, they saw Spike and Buffy and their human faces came back.

Buffy hugged them.

"Oh guys, I missed you so much!"

"We also missed you, Buffy!" Willow replied, while Xander confined himself to nod, walking towards his Sire.

"You were right, man.." he exclaimed slapping him playfully on his shoulder, " I really have to thank you! It's so wonderful!" the brunette confessed.

"I was sure you would like it! Besides, something tells me you'll make me very proud of you!" Spike said, lighting a cigarette.

"I also think so, about both of you! You two did a great work as your first kill, I'm very proud of you, guys!" Buffy admitted, coming back to her lover's waiting arms.

"Oh, it was so much fun, they were so dumb! Can't wait to do that again!" Xander chuckled ecstatic, clung to Willow.

"Don't worry! You'll can do all the kills you want when we come back Paris!" the peroxide blond informed him, amused by his enthusiasm that remind him of his days as a fledgling.

"Paris! Hey, Buffy, your Spike treats you very well, isn't he spoiling you a little bit much?" Willow teased her.

"Well, trust me! A girl can get very much used to that!" she laughed, kissing passionately Spike.

The two couples were to leave, when suddenly Buffy turned to Xander.

"Oops, I almost forgot: NO ONE CALLS ME MOMMY!" she yelled punching the guy so hard she sent him to the opposite corner of the room.

"It's the same for you, Will!" she warned her friend and Childe.

Spike raised the boy from the ground roughly, grabbing him by the lapels and smashing him against the wall.

"There's no need to say that if I hear you calling me daddy again you're DUST, isn't there?" the blond warned him, giving the same message to the red girl with an icy gaze.

"Ok, now we can really go!" Buffy smiled happily, taking her Sire by the hand, while the others two, following them behind, were wondering in their mind how they could have heard them talking.

EPILOGUE

Spike and Buffy weren't wrong: Willow and Xander weren't like all the other minions and they had proved their value killing their first Slayer after few months.

Nothing compared to the five ones Spike had killed and the three ones Buffy had.

Willow had lost her soul, but not her huge passion for Gossip.

So, since the first night, she had filled her Sire with questions about her, Spike, and most of all, her decision to follow him.

Buffy also loved talking with her about nothing and everything just like the old times.

Every time the blonde told her about some particular killing she and her fiancé had done, the red listened to her, entranced.

Anyway, also Spike got his Child's whole attention when he told him some anecdotes, and being a vampire for more than a century he had lots of stories to tell!

----------------------------------

"Oh William! Everything is so perfect, I couldn't ask nothing more!" Buffy confessed to him one night in their bedroom.

"And it's just our second year, pet. I've got an eternity to make you happy! Would you like to leave with me for a while? I could take you to London, my native town is wonderful, you would like it maybe even more than Paris!" he suggested.

"You know I'd follow you anywhere, luv. Plus, we can leave this town in Will and Xan's hands, we can trust them!" she said.

"Yeah ducks! I'm really proud of them! I guess they'll soon rule a town on their own!" Spike commented, flowing a hand through her hair.

"Hey! You know, I'm getting a bit jealous of all these compliments to them!" she admitted, pretending to be insulted.

"There's no bloody reason, sweetie!" he laughed pleased, lifting her chin with a finger and bending over her to kiss her.

"You are and you know you'll always be my favorite Child!"

THE END

Thanks for reading this one:)

Now I'm gonna start a new one, 'Someone Up Above Is Rooting For Us ' and I'm gonna also update 'If you are me ' ;)


End file.
